Disenchanted
by DemonicMnemonic
Summary: It's two grim brothers versus the Brothers Grimm...with a twist.
1. Prologue

The sky was grey with smog and the wispy fingers of clouds that muted the sun and washed the streets of New York with an everlasting grunge. Towering skyscrapers loomed overhead and an endless sea of fluorescent lights and neon kept watch over the teeming expanse of humanity. Robin moved with the tide of people, one hand firmly wrapped around Roland's small digits and the other resting obediently in Marian's, keeping them both close to his side as they gawked in awe at the stone and steel structures. He might have been impressed and dazzled as well, were his mind not far away, pining for the familiar forest of home and a painfully beautiful face. He stopped, freed his hand from his wife's, and rubbed at his face. No, none of that. He could not think of _her_. They had made their choices and wishing for the past would only make him suffer, which he knew she would not want. He had to try to be happy.

His son tugging on his sleeve brought Robin out of his thoughts and he smiled down at the boy. "What is it, Roland?"

"Papa, I'm hungry."

"Well, then, let's get something to eat. How's a hot dog sound?" The boy nodded enthusiastically and Robin led him over to a nearby street vendor, Marian trailing behind. He fished a handful of crumpled bills out of his vest pocket and traded them for three of the mysterious sausages then guided his little family to a bench to enjoy their meal. Father and son dove into the food with gusto, but Marian eyed hers, a grimace on her face. Robin paused in his eating, giving her a quizzical look. "Marian?"

"These aren't made from _actual_ dogs, are they?"

He chuckled before he could stop himself, rubbing her back to cushion the sting of his amusement. "No. No, they're not. It's just what they call them." He gave her hand a squeeze then returned his attention to his food, raising it for another bite. He got it halfway to his mouth when a chill of premonition washed over him and he raised his eyes to sweep the ever-moving crowd, watching for the threat his instincts sensed. At first, nothing caught his attention and he decided to attribute the foreboding to the strangeness of the city, but as his gaze roved back along the shifting faces, his eyes settled on a figure that loomed head and shoulders above the passersby, half hidden in a doorway.

Robin's heart hammered in his chest and his appetite soured as his stomach dropped. He watched for a moment more, confirming his suspicions as another man joined the towering one, then hastily dropped his gaze before his surveillance was noticed. Abandoning his hotdog on the bench, he hefted Roland up and grabbed his wife's hand once more, pulling her to her feet. "Come, Marian. We shouldn't tarry." He tried to keep his voice light, but his eyes kept glancing back to the men, his anxiety lessening only slightly when he saw them move in the opposite direction. Thankfully, his wife still trusted his instincts and followed without fuss, pressing close in response to his urgency.

Brisk strides moved them farther away from the retreating figures, but it was several blocks later before the threat of danger vanished from the air and Robin allowed his family to stop, ushering them into the lobby of one of the city's less luxurious inns. Without a word, he deposited Marian on a couch and handed Roland off to her, moving to peer out the window as he produced the magic talking device _she_ had given him not so long ago. His thumb mashed the button he had pressed so many times before and he raised the phone to his ear, willing the feeling of dread that had taken root in his belly to disappear. "Pick up," he muttered to the air, his bad feeling growing as the line continued to ring. "_Pick_ _up_." More ringing answered his earnest and he was about to start over when the line clicked and her voice met his ear.

"_What seems to be the problem_?"

"Regina."

…

"_Robin_."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Regina sat on the park bench, bouncing Prince Neal on her knee while the royal bundle of joy gurgled happily. Exactly how she had gained possession of the baby was beyond her, but it warmed a part of her blackened heart that the Charmings had reached a point where they trusted her with something so precious to them. True, they were still hovering protectively, but at least they were being halfway discreet about it. She suspected Henry was the cause of their recent goodwill, but whatever the reason, she appreciated the gesture. Not that she would ever admit that, or that holding the sickeningly sweet little prince brought her some comfort that was hard to find now that she had lost Robin.

There was a burning sensation in her eye and she raised a hand to swipe at it idly, refusing to admit it had been caused by a tear. After all, she was an adult and had made an adult choice. The _right_ choice, too, as the Charming brood kept reminding her. Besides which, she was the evil queen; she was used to heartbreak. At least, that's what she told herself to get through each day. Regardless of whatever the truth was, however, pining after Robin Smells-like-forest would help nothing and there were better ways she could waste her time.

Her cell phone ringing startled her and she patted her pockets in exasperation. There was only one person in Storybrooke that would willingly talk with her who wasn't currently in her line of sight. Emma; the one person who, without fail, always found some way to disrupt her contentment. Tucking her step-grandson against her shoulder, she fished the phone out and pressed the accept button automatically, pressing it against her ear. "What seems to be the problem?" she bit out, her tone harsher than it needed to be.

There was a beat of silence, broken swiftly by her name being spoken, and she nearly dropped the phone in shock. For a moment, she mimed a hooked fish, staring blankly and moving her mouth to words that would not come before she found her voice. "Robin." She took a deep breath, handing Neal over to his mother as Mary Margaret swooped in to release her to her privacy, and moved away from the others. What was he doing calling her? Didn't he realize how much it hurt just hearing his voice and knowing he was so far away and forever out of her reach? "You can't do this, Robin. You can't just call me up whenever you feel like it. We're over, remember?" She paused, blinking away another attack of burning eyes and releasing a shaky breath. "I can't keep having my heart broken, Robin."

There was a weighty silence, Regina could almost hear everything Robin wanted to say, and she honestly did not know if she was relieved or disappointed that he did not. _"I know, Regina, but…that's not why I've called. I had to warn you."_

"Warn me? Warn me of what?" There was disbelief in her tone that made her want to kick herself. Robin was an honest man…for a thief…and she knew in her heart that he spoke truly, but that did not stop her same heart from wanting this to be an elaborate excuse, that he missed her as much as she missed him. "Is it about Rumpelstiltskin, because you don't have to worry? He can't get through that ice princess's barrier, remember?"

_"No. This news is not about the Dark One. I'm afraid it's far, far worse."_

That got her attention and she hunched away from the Charmings, lowering her voice. "Worse? What could be worse than the Dark One?" Even through the miles and radio waves, Regina could feel Robin's hesitation, could see in her mind's eye the way his shoulders would be tensed up and for the first time, she detected the note of fear in his tone that he had tried to hide. "Robin?"

"_Regina…I've seen the Grimms_."


	2. Chapter 1

_This chapter is dedicated to __** .39,**__**Captain Swan 4eves, Carthage5, LeeMarieJack,**__**myrafox, Pezperue,**__ and __**sirensoundwave**__ for taking a chance._

_Reviews are always welcome._

Pink dusted the horizon, spreading its fingers as the sun rose from its slumber, and burnished gold glittered atop the gentle waves that swayed rhythmically against the Massachusetts coastline. Now and then, a graceful shape or two would breach the surface, the dawn shimmering on elegant fins, leaping northward. Moving with the sea creatures was another traveler, this beast large and black, the sun glinting off its hide almost sinister. It growled powerfully, charging along the smooth ribbon that lay along the land at speeds that never slacked, tireless in its march. Its eyes glowed luminous, fading as the sun awoke and, like a dragon, it breathed smoke, leaving a trail to mark its passage before folding into the wind. Silver accented its pitch frame, badges that proclaimed it was an old creature that had survived its many years through strength and power that still showed in the occasional roar it gave. Birds circled over this solitary beast and some swooped to investigate it briefly, curious of the creature that moved beneath their skies. They kept their distance, though, circling back up before it could pay them any mind, and it pressed onwards. They followed until it veered into the trees, blending into the black cover of the branches, and then they wheeled out over the water, sounding their cries to the creatures that leapt among the waves.

The mermaids listened to the news the birds brought them, not liking what they had to say. It seemed the woodsman had spoken true; the Grimms were in this land and worse, they were making their way toward the kingdom of Storybrooke. The daughters of the sea knew it would only be a matter of time before the dreaded brothers found the hidden kingdom, no matter what magic protected it, and they knew what they had to do. As one, the six of them dove beneath the waves, fins disappearing just as a fishing boat puttered slowly out to sea, and swam as fast as they could to where their sister waited to hear what they had learned.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Grims? Like…the dogs from Harry Potter?"

Emma could almost feel the contempt roll off Regina, confirmed by the withering look her co-mom shot her. "Harry Potter is a story, Miss Swan. For _children_."

"Hey. Up until a couple years ago, I thought the same thing about you."

That made Regina pause and she half-nodded her head. "Point taken." She turned her gaze back out to where Ariel bobbed in the tide then straightened her jacket and smoothed her hair, fidgeting. That alone told Emma that whatever this was, it was serious; Regina Mills did not fidget. "But no. I wish it were something as simple as ghostly mongrels. These are the brothers Grimm."

Emma didn't know what she was expecting, but that most certainly wasn't it. "The_ brothers _Grimm?" she repeated, doubt on her face.

"Did I stutter, Miss Swan? Yes, the brothers Grimm. And trust me; everything you think you know about them is wrong. Hopefully, so was Robin."

"He wasn't." Emma and Regina both turned their attention to Ariel as she waded out of the sea, wrapping her arms around herself in a gesture that had nothing to do with the wind gusting at the coast. "My sisters said the birds have been watching for some time and they've confirmed that the brothers are in this land…and that they're heading this way. I don't know if they know where Storybrooke is or even if it exists, but sooner or later, they _will_ find it. This much magic can't stay hidden for long, especially not in a land where there isn't supposed to be any." She took the coat Emma held out for her, wrapping herself in its thick warmth, and sat heavily on a weathered piece of driftwood.

"Great." Emma glanced over at Regina. "I don't suppose you know how to stop these guys?"

"You can't _stop_ the Grimms, Miss Swan…nothing can."

"Then what do we do?"

Regina shook her head, turning her gaze up the beach and onto Storybrooke. "I don't know."


End file.
